Birthday Confession
by hayella
Summary: How can someone like Hiroto Kazama himself admit the truth to a gluttonous girl if he himself was afraid to hear what he has to say?
1. Chapter 1

TWILIGHT PARADISE/KIRARIN REVOLUTION

Disclaimer: I do not own Kirarin Revolution.

**BIRTHDAY CONFESSION**

Usually, if someone confesses to another, the answer will just be either yes or no. But in Kirari's case, Hiroto knows very well that asking Kirari out might be an excuse to his cowardice of not wanting to give it a shot on how she'll react in his planned gift for her birthday. It's not that extravagant at all-just a little adjustments in the fireworks display to be held for a great view in a famous tower, a couple of bouquets with the dancing little children Kirari had gotten closed with in their last project, king sized tables filled with different dishes in which most were her favorites and a lot more. Seriously, how could Kirari expect something so big from a boy who had gotten a crush on her ever since and kept it silence in fear that letting her know will just be a burden in her part? Hiroto still believes Kirari likes Seiji-his very own best friend and partner. That's the hard part, wasn't it? Boys usually got into vow making that none would ever take who his friend admires. Without his knowing, it was more of a burden for the girl he likes because in reality, the one she likes was him all along.

How confusing that sounds!

"Is it really that hard to ask her out?" says a man who just entered Hiroto's room. It was his father.

"Boy you sure did surprise me." Hiroto sighed as if he had just turned his thoughts back to the real world.

"You know what son? I actually think it's about time you stop caring more for your brothers. It will take your mom and me quite a few months before we go back to States and of course, we'll have a great time in Japan seeing you happy. Don't you think it's time you confront her about how you feel?"

"What? If you're talking about Kirari again, let me remind you this. I never said I like her!" _All of it was not supposed to take place … not at all … no matter how I wanted it to happen._

Or even if he did like her … returning his feelings seemed like impossibility for him.

Kirari had always been cheerful. He recalled what happened from their first meeting up to the final round when he'll decide of just letting things continue the way they were occurring or try to change something … either by leaving or by admitting a little confession.

What could have happened if she was just an ordinary girl and not a brave, care free, childish, gluttonous, talented, cheerful, honest, beautiful and almost too unbelievable to be true kind of girl that he never thought would alone have the capacity to trouble his thoughts the way she was doing it already? If he didn't know she likes Seiji-was there a chance for them to be ---- not a chance, as he'll say.

Unbelievable-yes! But impossible, jeez…even in reality it was never forbidden for a boy to like a girl!

No one would believe a star like Kazama Hiroto himself would be much of a coward.

They were about to begin shooting another movie for the winter season. Unlike Sonata of Youth and Love, it's more like some sort of comedy (something that he believes had always been the girl's best genre for a show).

Kirari, Kirari, Kirari … how stupid he was for liking someone he wasn't supposed to like. Last winter when she handed her the handmade mittens, he was actually happy. But then he saw her give the same handmade mittens to Seiji, the director, her manager and so with other cast and crew of the film. She sure was a happy go lucky kind of person.

And yes, in some ways, liking her was troublesome.

His mind was wandering when his phone rang. It was the director.

"Hiroto-kun?" He asked wanting to assure it was him.

"Yes it's me. What's up?"

"I apologize but it appears Kirari-chan can't make it today. She has a high fever and was just brought to the hospital. I truly hope I'll be forgiven for this."

"Kirari is … sick?" He murmured with increasing tension.

"What hospital?"

"Tokyo General Hospital, her room number was …"

Yeah right, he finds it troublesome yet he reserved his energy to change even faster than a cheetah and hurried to ask his dad permission to leave and visit a friend-just a friend, as he prefers to call her.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm a fan of Twilight Paradise and I do love the pairing of Hiroto and Kirari. That's all. I only request for honest comments from you. Please help me on that.

Thanks.

By the way, it's kinda long so I thought I'll just continue on another chapter. I guess I'll be waiting for comments first before that happens. TY!


	2. Chapter 2

TWILIGHT PARADISE/KIRARIN REVOLUTION

Disclaimer: I do not own Kirarin Revolution.

**BIRTHDAY CONFESSION**

Kirari … here went his thoughts like usual. It was like part of his routine to make a picture of her out his mind but still to no avail. He just heard the not so good news of her being sick and automatically made his feet move in maximum speed.

He grabbed his leather jacket and bade his family goodbye. Hiroto Kazama became so carefree and let himself be exposed in public. Fans of SHIPS immediately noticed him since he really stood out with his popularity considering their duo. Lucky for him, a taxi stopped in front of him and let him in. To his surprise, his partner Seiji Hiwatari gave him a smirk as he told the driver to head to Tokyo General Hospital.

"What are you doing here?" Hiroto asked in wonder.

"I escaped from a reunion and there I saw you with your guards down. From the looks of things, we both want to see her. You do worry for Kirari-chan, right Hiroto?"

"I- guess." He replied. _She must be happy Seiji will come to see her._

Who would have thought the few minutes in the hospital can make a person realize what should be done? A lot of things can change a person's mind and belief. Maybe Hiroto just needs some push. Definitely, he has to hear something convincing. Either that or he sees how Kirari was doing in the hospital.

Meanwhile, in Kirari's case, Arashi acted as the supporter and cheer leader to make her feel better.

"So how do you like Naa-yan and Naa-san dancing Boogie?" He yelled as he pretended to be the host of the little charade to make her feel better. Naa-yan and Naa-san began their dance with really good choreography. They even used the curtains to make their duo costumes and pretended to be SHIPS. Speaking of which …

"Boogie?!?" The delighted girl clapped as she enjoyed the show intended just for her.

"Cool." To their sudden astonishment, a familiar voice came from a close friend followed by a chuckle from another. Just after the door opened came Seiji and Hiroto in view.

"Hi Kirari-chan. We bought flowers for you. How are you doing?" As always, Seiji smiled the most gorgeous.

"Seiji-kun! Hiroto-kun!" The girl's face lightened up for the unexpected guests.

"I'm sorry for not being able to work with you Hiroto-kun. I'm really-…"

"Say sorry again and I won't forgive you." Hiroto teased and gave a kind sweet smile. He sat beside her and tapped her head like a pet. He also tried to see her temperature by letting their foreheads meet.

"You okay?"

"Ye-yess … Nothing serious, I just … caught a fever …" Good thing she was sick otherwise it must have been obvious she was turning even redder than before due to his presence.

"Hi-ro-to!" Arashi interrupted the scene.

"Ehem-ehem" He coughed. "Hiroto was just worried. No need to be mad Arashi-kun." He explained as he tried to pull Arashi back and restrain him from hitting Hiroto.

That was the only time Hiroto realized he was being a little more intimate, friendly or whatever you call it than usual to their patient.

Arashi on the other hand didn't stop and instead used his magic skills to make water octopuses, and other sea creatures appear and attack Hiroto. Fortunately, Kirari called Naa-san to make him stop their crazy friend. Naa-yan also helped to control his master by pulling his cape.

"Arashi-kun!" Kirari yelled.

Arashi realized he was not helping her with what he's doing and that he even made her stand and leave bed which might make her condition worse. Kame-san whispered Seiji to let him down and as Seiji did so, Kame-san went to Kirari and assisted her together with the two cats to let her rest again. Arashi then stopped himself and apologized to which the girl modestly replied apology accepted.

That was when the director entered the scene with the manager to scold Arashi even more. Hiroto and Seiji also apologized for the disturbance. Lucky for them the noise they made weren't loud enough to inform the entire hospital patients and crew that SHIPS and Tsukishima Kirari were there together with the famous magician as he called himself.

To avoid creating another big scene like what just happened or what almost happened, the director came to the decision to let just one visitor inside the patient's room in a limited time of five minutes. They thought it best to have draw lots. After some arguments, the director finally pushed a not so energetic Hiroto Kazama to go inside the room where Kirari was waiting.

"Hi …" was the only word he let out as he entered and saw her.

"Hello…" She muttered with a wave.

* * *

**A/N: **I apologize for the number of weeks it took me to update. I sincerely hope I was at least able to keep your hopes up. So what do you think? Your reviews would really be of great help in the next updates so I hope you would be so kind to press the review button again. Thanks a lot! God bless!

Sincerely yours,

Hayella


	3. Chapter 3

TWILIGHT PARADISE/KIRARIN REVOLUTION

Disclaimer: I do not own Kirarin Revolution.

**BIRTHDAY CONFESSION**

Hiroto sat in the wooden chair just beside the beautiful patient's bed.

Silence…it was everywhere…silence between two famous superstars…silence between a boy and a girl…oh well, there's also love anyway. What an awkward scenario they make it appear!

Kirari wouldn't even breathe properly. She knew she doesn't have anything she wanted to say to him for the meantime. She can talk just normally if it's Naa-san, Naa-yan, Kame-san, Arashi, her manager, the director or even Seiji…but that wasn't the case. What could she say to break the cold silence between her and the clueless boy as she believed Hiroto was?

"So how did you end up here?" Hiroto asked. He too wasn't comfortable. And since he wanted to help and not to make her situation worse, he knew it's up to him. For just five minutes, he has to break the ice and tell her … well, things in his mind.

Kirari sighed. "I think I played in the rain a little too much…ehehe." She chuckled knowing it was all her fault anyway. What would he say if he learned it's because it took her almost two weeks till Tuesday midnight when it rained on their way home to decide what gift to give the SHIPS duo for the celebration they're going to have after they accept the "Dazzling Dance Pair Award" on the coming Friday? It was Wednesday anyway. Good thing she got to buy what she needed and had it packed already. For her, it was a good thing. Not to mention she was still in the hospital bed after having herself soaked wet while the gift was all dry and safe. Naa-san hesitated with her suggestion of putting the gift as priority over her. But since it's Kirari who requested, though Naa-san felt bad about it, things happened.

_At most I'm sure he'll like it… I'm sure…this time I won't mess up unlike the melted snow that evaporated last time…_

"What did you play? Aren't you with Naa-san?" He wondered in curiosity. "Surely, Naa-san has an umbrella prepared, so do tell, what exactly happened?" Hiroto put his hands together in his chest as he waited for her explanation.

_Lies…I sure do not want to lie to him. But I can't let him know. He'll just be angry and then he'll call me stupid again….stupid, stupid…but I sure feel better now that he's here…sorry Hiroto-kun, I just have to act a little to escape this scene…_

"Ehm, ehm." She coughed. "I guess I talked too much. Sorry Hiroto-kun." She stared at her own two hands that tightened their hold on her blanket. She didn't want to lie. It's just that she wouldn't want him to know. She knew it's wrong…but…but…

"Sorry." Hiroto said with a very low tone as he stood up and fixed her blanket. He looked at her and tapped her head again.

Kirari knew she's blushing. But she has a fever anyway. "No, it's not."

"Stupid." He murmured. This left her confused. A while ago he's sorry now he's calling her stupid again, just like always. After lying to her, she finally got the chance to look at him again. He's smiling. He's tapping her head as he stares at her, and he's smiling.

"Don't speak. It's my fault, I made you talk. Get some sleep now. I only have two minutes left anyway. They just gave me five minutes. Please sleep." He said it as if he'll be in so much misery after the said two minutes passed…two minutes…that might change some things between them.

Kirari smiled back at him.

_He's back to his usual self again. He's smiling. _

"So uhm, bye then. Sleep well."

_He let go of my head. Hehe, it's Hiroto after all. He could never guess my thoughts, not that I want him to anyway. But maybe it sure will be fun if I could say it to him, just like how I expressed my thoughts in the song Koi Hanabi._

Hiroto leaned and kissed her forehead.

"Goodbye then."

He walked out the door without looking back.

He sighed heavily as if a really heavy burden was just taken away from him.

She on the other hand, was left in shock.

"So what happened? What's with the sigh?" Seiji asked as he approached Hiroto signalling him it's his turn already.

"Nothing much. I just told her to rest." He forced himself to smile as he tapped Seiji's soldier.

A tap means different things depending on certain factors. When he tapped the girl she likes on the head, it means he's asking her to feel better and be safe. This time, it means something else.

_Take care of her for me._

…was what it meant.

Seiji gave him a sad look. "Hiroto…" It's as if he wanted to clarify things. Why would he not tell Kirari his feelings for her? Seijii was a sensitive guy and he sure knows things no matter how Hiroto and Kirari try their best to hide them.

He knows Hiroto likes Kirari. He also knows he likes her. He's doing what he can to be closer to her. And despite Hiroto being a rival, he sure thinks it will be a lot better of Hiroto will act somehow to let her know.

Hiroto waved him bye as he passed by him. The rest of their friends were in the waiting area and he was planning to head there to let them know he'll be leaving already.

Before he went to their waiting friends, Seiji called him and asked, "You'll come back tomorrow, won't you?"

Hiroto nodded, again without looking back, and left.

Seiji smiled for himself and started knocking. He knew the person who just left Kirari's room anyway. He knew in reality, he no longer has to worry. With that person's serious expression just like what he saw, he knew it won't even take his friend that long to be back beside her.

* * *

Author's Note: Cliffie, cliffie! Hayella likes cliffie ^^

Sorry for making you guys wait. I am super grateful with the positive reviews you gave me. I sure hope you enjoyed this chapter most of the three. And then I'll do what I can to make you enjoy the incoming fourth and then those that'll follow with God's help. Thank you everyone!

Please give me more of your reviews again this time. It sure will encourage me to write and love writing more and more. ^^

God bless!

Sincerely yours,

Hayella


End file.
